Someone whom I couldn't die without
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Having chosen her face then for what he thought was the last one he'd see in his life, the notion he was repeating himself subconsciously caused him to chuckle darkly "Rose Tyler, as ruddy persistent as ever" end of let's kill hitler - PLEASE REVIEW :
1. I am a voice interface

**Someone whom I couldn't die without**

Chapter 1 - I am a voice interface 

"Oh no no no no no give me someone I _like_" he rejected, seeing the holographic image of himself stare outward with cold eyes. They were as lifeless and numb as some of the cells in his body felt. At present his left foot, to be precise.

As soon as the words had parted his lips he immediately cursed himself, knowing the outcome before the Tardis had even had the chance to calibrate the conclusion of the request.

He blinked hard – out of physical or emotional pain he couldn't deign which at the present moment but what he could ascertain was that it was tugging at his chest like a gravity field collapsing around him. All his body felt heavy as, like corkscrew, the poison delved deeper and deeper into his hearts with each stifled breath.

Then his eyes burst open to a familiar and wondrous concoction of hazel and stardust that was only present in one person's stare. Yes, it was more a gut-wrenching, deep-rooted and emotionally devastating surge of pain than that of the poison.

"Oh thanks, give me guilt!" he gasped, cursing the Tardis and yet speaking with awe. Irritation momentarily overwhelmed the agony and love ebbing from his stare whilst he awaited the hologram to speak.

"Voice interface activated" she stated - not quite the reaction he'd hoped for. Normally her eyes would soften as she acknowledged him and a smile would broaden her cheekbones, illuminating the bridge oh so radiantly.

Instead he had emotionless eyes looking at him; still devastatingly wonderful but not quite _right_. However her voice, no matter how deadpan, also somehow instilled comfort to his throbbing hearts and within seconds complete adoration had seized the Doctor's slumped form.

He paused, as the image continued to stabilize, refusing to move - just as stubborn as it's physical counterpart. A smirk teased his thin lips enticing a contortion of his features - the poison was starting to burn.

A momentary flesh memory overcame him, falling over in the snow at the Powell Estate - having chosen Rose's face then for what he thought was the last one he'd see in his life. The notion he was repeating himself subconsciously caused him to chuckle darkly "Rose Tyler as ruddy persistent as ever"

Saying her name again made his smile widen - as much effort as it took to make happen. Her name had always tasted sweet on his tongue in his past bodies; he was glad that this sensation remained. It was a reminder of happier days and brilliant adventures – a time when her name always lingered on his lips and in his gaze.

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface" she said bluntly.

"Come on Rose, let's run - run across the stars, hand in hand like we used to, hm? Only this time it'll be different - all the more brilliant than before" he replied, ignoring what she'd said completely and losing himself in a daydream scenario he'd often pondered.

How he'd _longed_. Longed, despite knowing she would be happy in her life with his counterpart, to see her again. Longed that, for some miraculous reason, the universe had granted him a kindness and would see a selfish desire fulfilled. Longed for Rose Tyler, the one and only, returning to the Tardis and entering the doors…in fact it varied often how she'd return in these silent moments of his imagination. Perhaps materializing like Donna? Or just being where he landed? Each time those doors swung open his hearts sunk a little because he could kid himself, so easily, that she would be there - as easy as it was to fall in love with her.

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface" she repeated.

"Just like your mother - like a flipping dog with a bone" he commented half expecting a slap or at least a raised eyebrow from his companion. No such luck as the same motionless countenance looked at him blankly "How am I doing?" he resigned, adjusting himself upwards a little.

"System has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree - you'll be dead in 32 minutes" Rose responded.

The Doctor clasped his neck as a sharp pain pulsated, oddly on cue it seemed "Okay...basically better regenerate - that's what your saying. Was a time where you'd be begging me not to, remember?" he recalled "Good job you didn't get accustomed to this face, would be like I'm just changing now" he gritted his teeth as the words stumbled out "Argh!"

"Regeneration disabled, you'll be dead in 32 minutes" Rose informed.

"Unless I'm cured yeah?" he croaked "Come on, give me something to work with here. Nanogenes? Something?" he pleaded, eyes imploring his love's.

"There is no cure, you'll be dead in 32 minutes" she replied.

That hurt him. Despite knowing it wasn't actually her saying it, the words in her voice – so without hope, so unlike her.

No.

She was standing in front of him – he'd allow himself this much as he was seemingly dying. Becoming delusional would be understandable after all. Yes, his beloved Rose Tyler had come back to him, to look after him – he needed her as he's always needed her and this time she had found him again.

"Rose...WHY do you keep saying that?" he asked, playing to his own version of reality.

"I am not Rose Tyler and because you will be dead in 32 minutes" Rose corrected.

Had to ruin the fun didn't she? "Oh lovely, very positive...just like the old days - imminent death" the Doctor remarked, clutching at one of his hearts.

"You will be dead in 32 minutes" Rose repeated.

"Okay not so much, you'd say something positive" the Doctor allowed "You'd tell me to stop being an idiot and to get off my bloody backside!" he laughed under his breath, heaving himself up by the rails.

"I am not Rose Tyler-" she reminded.

"You see there you go again skipping the 31 whole minutes where I'm absolutely fine. Jackie Tyler is all I'm saying" he argued, talking over her as he hung onto the metal bar.

"You'll be fine for 31 minutes, you will be dead in 32 minutes" she amended interrupting him this time.

"Your mother made awful tea you know..." the Doctor countered quickly, attempting to pull himself upwards "Argh!" he fell back to the ground with a thud, this Rose not even flinching as he did so "And you know what there was me thinking you loved me back" he jested to ignore and make light of that emotional aching that had overcome the ever constant pangs of physical aching "Right River needs me she's only just beginning - I can't die now" he grimaced in determination.

"You'll not die now you'll die in 32 minutes" Rose persisted.

"Okay I really need something for the pain now" he writhed, squirming on the ground like some form of wounded animal. He could feel the sweat dripping down his brow as his breathing became shallower "Come on Rose, it's _me_...please" he begged, scrambling and grabbing the air towards her.

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface" she reminded, if she were human she'd be trying to make him see reason – give up on this weakening want of her to be real. But she wasn't. She was a hologram from the Tardis computer – nothing more, nothing less.

"Rose listen to me, I may not look like the man I once was but I _am_...I've changed but one thing hasn't and that's what I believe in. Just one thing in this whole wide universe and yours and that is _you_ Rose" he blubbered. That's it - he'd completely broken down. No point fighting it. All this time not allowing himself to mourn her loss and the gaping whole she'd left in his hearts and life had amalgamated to this one moment of outlet. He'd been through so much so fast and just wanted Rose again. Suddenly he felt like a child of eight again, staring into the untempered schism - afraid. Afraid of it all and just wanting a familiar hand to take his.

He'd never felt himself in this body. In fact it wasn't that it was different that bothered him. No, it was the similarities. Yes, an echo of his former self. A mop of hair still adorned his temple and he still couldn't keep his hands still or know when to be quiet. He wore clothes his former body would have been comfortable in and he still felt a fierce loyalty to a woman he knew he'd never interact with again in his life.

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am a voice interface" her voice taunted.

"Rose please" he pleaded through bleary eyes.

"Please" he repeated in a whisper, over and over, unconsciousness threatening his vision. Blackness was blotting out her face now and he could feel his mind letting go of pretend and ushering to here and now – truth of the matter this wasn't her. It was an shade of the woman he so reverently loved and this was insulting what she meant to him and her memory that he'd clung onto for so long.

"I love you"

"What did you say?" he managed, snapping out of the darkness.

"I love you" she repeated with a wide and knowing smile.

"Oh Rose Tyler!" he beamed as though he wasn't even on death's door. He clambered to his feet and launched himself onto the console.

"I never got to tell you but you knew all along - I love you!" he said speedily, with a laugh as he looked to the hologram his eyes began to twinkle a brilliant green as life was injected back into his body "I love you! I love you! I _love_ you!" he shouted repeatedly, pulling levers and spinning dials as he went. Feeling like he was back in the days of chips and bad wolf for a moment he lost his balance with the Tardis jerking violently. The force propelled backwards through the air and he hit his head hard on the floor – body following suit.

Black.

He could still hear the Tardis flying and the voice of the interface ringing in his ears.

"Doctor?"

He lifted his eyelids slowly, a bit disorientated as he felt a sensation curling round his neck. It spread, beginning to cradle his head and stroke his clammy face.

And there she was.

Rose Tyler, very much here and very much real.


	2. I think we should stop meeting like this

Chapter 2 – I think we should stop meeting like this

"Rose" he breathed, delirium spreading a halo of the console light around her head as she held him. He smiled, almost sleepily, reflecting his wistful tone.

"Doctor?" she replied, brilliant brown eyes penetrating his gaze, as though searching for the man she recognized by that name.

"The one and only" he grinned, the relief that she wasn't too phased by his appearance swelling his hearts so vibrantly. She reflected his smile, instilling more confidence in her presence by the second "I think we should stop meeting like this" he jested, trying to sit up fully.

He winced as soon as he attempted to readjust "Argh!" A stabbing sensation seized his body. Clenching his fists he fought the anguish, focusing on the scent of Rose that was hovering so close to his face he could feel it coursing through his veins. God, he'd missed that heavenly smell.

"No, don't" she cooed, gaze now flickering over him distractedly – assessing for any injuries he presumed "Don't move" she instructed. He slowly began to relax, feeling her hand checking over his body hastily "I see Torchwood has you trained up well" he commented, earning a small smirk from his former companion.

He watched her, mesmerized and smiling. She'd aged, only slightly mind you and only in a way he would have noticed. Rose held years in her breathtaking eyes. They were older and etched with the sights of life and its wonders – therefore they had become all the more beguiling to him. Everything else about her was just as it was; she was his Rose, preserved with all her little imperfections that amounted to beauty beyond any other.

So many questions he wanted to ask about her life – like how much time had past? How many adventures had he missed out on? Did she marry his counterpart? Did they have a family of their own? Did she still loved him? The _real _him.

His expression sobered "I missed you" he croaked honestly, fingertips kissing her cheek.

Her eyes met his at this, lingering with that look of _'Shouldn't we be a bit more concerned with what's happening? No I don't think so either'._ This silent exchange passed for a few seconds before she raised her hand to his, holding it to her face delicately. She closed her eyes as though taking in the contact – he'd wanted to touch her like this for so long he was entranced in elation. It was as though he wasn't dying at all but coming back to life. He let out a snuff of air as a thought flickered through his thoughts - if _dying _in Rose Tyler's arms felt so good he would have done it sooner.

"To what do I owe to the pleasure?" he interrupted, causing her to pull his hand to his own chest. Her fingers still meshed with his, not as perfectly as before but still pretty darn close. She entangled a few with his, smoothing the back of his hand.

"What do you think?" she replied curiously, eyes washing over him.

"Humor me" he returned, claiming ignorance.

"We kept tabs on you back home" she answered.

He didn't expect the pang of jealously that hit him then. There was a time she called the Tardis home: his embrace _home. _

"What?" she asked, registering his dubious expression.

"Nothing" he disregarded "But how did you manage to-"

"Well you have a psycho-kinetic link?" she began with a questioning tone. He smirked at her uncertainty "You felt the poison" his face fell a little "Nothing has tasted right for days apparently – Bananas especially" she remarked, rolling her eyes on the last part. He chuckled. A love was ebbing from her stare as she looked off to the side. The Doctor studied her as she spoke, more watching her lips move than anything, but as his eyes meandered over the contours of her jovial face he started to think. It suited Rose well, being in love – she wore it wonderfully "And as for crossing into this world-"

"How is…he?" he interrupted – as interested as he was in the ins and outs of her getting here the Doctor was more concerned about how his later self had fared. Evidently he'd done something right by the look on her face.

Rose's eyes softened as they met his "Good" she stated coyly.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" the Doctor responded – it seemed that his reluctance to say what was on his mind with Rose had dissipated with regeneration.

"Shouldn't we talk about this later, what with you having 25 minutes to live?" Rose inquired, averting the subject completely.

"We never finish our conversations do we?" the Doctor smiled, noting the irony of it all.

"Nope" she giggled, his heart trembling at the familiar sound.

"Come on I need to change" he winked "Make this a spectacle to remember"

She bit down on her bottom lip, eyes surveying him once more before giving an obliging nod.


	3. Mine

Chapter 3 - Mine

He was standing, just, using the Tardis as a prop – she didn't seem to mind, in fact when mentioning the change in attire she brought the clothes to the bridge for him, top hat and all. Rose had helped him of course; could barely walk a few steps without falling over his own antibodies that were striving for life.

It was a surreal experience – Rose undressing him.

Another place and another time he would have let things progress in a human manner, if not for imminent death. Actually, he wouldn't have minded even then. She was worth dedicating his final moments to.

But alas, time had moved on, she had her version of him that coincided with her so well like lock and key and he…he had _changed_. He didn't mind though, in the depths of his hearts he knew she was happy and that was all he'd ever wanted for her – safety and happiness. To preoccupy himself from the peripatetic thoughts he'd simply relished in the contact of her hands on him for those brief moments and the feel of her eyes swimming over his new body – the latter out of curiosity he assumed.

The Doctor didn't want his mind to wander down the path of her seeing his other self less than fully suited, or to the natural comparisons she may have been drawing. Her smiling face as she placed his top hat on his crown was enough to banish any dark and inadequate contemplations along with the agony he was enduring.

Neither spoke through the whole process – no need to really. That was one of the things about Rose Tyler, he could just be with her and feel contented with the whole universe. Not to mention the ability to communicate with a single look. Nobody else could do that with him – past, present or future.

She was beside him now, holding his hand tightly. He seemed at fairly at ease for someone whose cells were being ripped apart at the seams.

"Sorry, did you say the Doctor?" he interrupted surveying Melody and what appeared to be Amy "The Doctor?" he repeated as their attentions turned to him "Doctor who?"

"You're dying and you stopped to change?" Melody questioned in shock "and who is she?" she looked to Rose.

"Oh this, this is Rose Tyler" he beamed, swinging their joint hands in a way so it set him in motion towards Melody. Rose watched him wearily from the Tardis side "Who knows just as well as I do that you should always waste time when you don't have any" he elaborated, twirling his cane fancifully "Time is not the boss of you – rule 408" he added, pointing at Melody whilst looking to the concurring Rose.

"Amelia Pond, judgment death machine, why am I not surprised?" he continued, turning to her "Sonic cane" he mentioned aside to Melody.

"Are you serious?" she sighed.

"Never knowingly" he grinned "Never knowingly be serious – rule 27…you might want to write these down" he warned, waving his sonic cane in front of what appeared to be Amy "Oh it's a robot! With 423 life signs inside!" he discovered gleefully on bringing the cane to his face for closer inspection. Rose couldn't help but smile as she watched him – same boyish enthusiasm at the concept of playing with a shiny new toy "a robot worked by tiny people – _love_ it" he nodded to her. It was as though he knew she'd been watching him, the twinkle in his eyes and his coy smirk betraying any claims at ignorance. He'd caught her expression off guard – the doting he'd oh so missed – she unfolded her arms in an attempt to mask this, casually strolling down towards him.

"But how did they all get in there?" she questioned "Bigger on the inside?"

It was like the old days, both of them felt it as she neared, entering his personal space without a flinch from the Doctor. It was as though he'd never become unaccustomed to her inhabiting his close vicinity – it surprised him a little as he looked to her intrigued face that hovered a few centimeters from his. There was never much room for Rose to feel embarrassed – she'd always move on quickly as was the nature of their relationship for many a moon.

"Nice thought but no, basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field" he informed, leaning his head towards her "Oh watch what you eat, it'll get you every time" he teased, giving her a little nudge "Amy if you and Rory are okay, signal me" he added.

With that his sonic cane illuminated.

"Thanking you!" he returned, staring into the Robot's hollow eyes.

He went to turn and then it hit him "Arghh!" he stumbled, attempting to regain his balance again "I am so sorry!" he gritted "Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap forgot I had one scheduled"

Rose rushed toward his faltering form as it ambled toward the stairs "I got you" she whispered into his ear, catching him from behind.

"You've always had me" he replied under his breath, looking over his shoulder. His admission only she heard had inspired her stare of concern to morph into one of doting softness. He could feel her heart beating a little faster against his back as they held a prolonged gaze – the Doctor was pleading for her to just go along with this fiasco whilst she was imploring him to rest and not speed up the course he was on.

They'd settled on her leading him to a sitting position – really she'd won but he wouldn't admit that aloud.

"Yes better sit down, think I heard the right one yawning" he covered, stretching it out as Melody and the Robot watched with equal interest.

With that it beamed Melody and she shouted out in pain.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU HARM HER IN ANY WAY!" the Doctor roared as Rose watched the interaction with a pained expression before marching over to the Robot "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S HURTING HER!" she added, confronting it with identical fury.

And just like the Robot ceased, facing the Doctor.

"Why would you care? She's the woman who kills you" the robot informed.

He heard her inhale sharply. So crisp was that sound of hurt resonating in her; a sound to which he was regrettably finely attuned. It stirred dormant regret in his stomach, memories of that godforsaken beach clouding his vision as he observed her.

Rose had stiffened, now with her eyes glued to the woman who was suspended in the air. He proceeded to watch her cautiously, seeing the tears brimming in his companion's confused eyes as she circled Melody. Those eyes should never have to shed tears – especially on his account. They'd already lost so many to him.

Another pang of guilt thumped his hearts off rhythm for a beat.

"I'm not dead" he enlightened, voice as weightless as the grey skies that had witnessed their unfinished goodbyes. He smiled, removing his hat and allowing it to fall.

It tumbled into silence.

"You're dying" Rose reminded quietly on catching his gaze, as though confirming what she'd been denying herself from fully recognizing. She'd known, but now – now she felt it hitting her heart hard. Rose wanted to be strong though. She would fight off the urge to cry – for him. He was being so brave, so stupidly brave as usual and she; feeble human was once again going to pieces.

"Well at least I'm not time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people" he countered, switching his attentions to said piece of machinery "Which I have got to admit I didn't see coming" he commended "What do you want with her?" he accused with the cane.

"She's Melody Pond, according to our records - the woman who kills the Doctor" the Robot answered.

"And I'm the Doctor so what's it got to do with you?" he contradicted.

"Throughout history many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has, responsibilities" it elaborated.

"Hahaaa!" he laughed, inspiring a sickening feeling to flood Rose's senses "What? You got yourselves time travel and decided to punish dead people?" he scoffed.

The notion wasn't what affected her. It was perhaps the waste of a gift. If she'd managed to harness time travel then it would have been as though she'd never left him. As strong as he was Rose knew the Doctor echoed her fragility when it came to _them._ Together they were stronger and weaker than ever all at once. And in one another's absence – lost.

How could these people get it so _wrong? _Then again, for someone who'd killed the love of her life she'd make an exception?

Rose furrowed her brow as the exchange continued.

"We don't kill them, we extract them near the end of their established time lines" the Robot tallied.

"Then what?" Rose pried, gulping.

"We give them hell" the Robot returned coldly, staring directly at her.

The Doctor didn't like it, any of it. What he was hearing, the defensive stance Rose had taken between Melody and he. She'd protect him to the ends of time and back again, he knew this as he would do the same and more. Rose would stop at nothing to save him and ensure he was okay, so to come face to face with the woman who supposedly murders him? There was a part of him that was anxious of Rose's fierce loyalty – she didn't know who Melody truly was to him. Neither did he for that matter but all he knew fully was that she was someone he trusted, trusted with his true name and who had already died for him to save him; allowed him to give Rose a life with him.

But there was no time to tell Rose all this, the downside of conversing with a look is that no details can be conveyed – only feelings. And he could tell right now that Rose was distraught angered and bewildered.

Equally the Robot was sizing Rose up, seeing if she was a threat, it didn't know _her_ and he didn't like the fact that the angry cross people were surveying her now with a steely analytical stare.

Nobody would harm Rose Tyler, not as long as he still had breath in his body, nor Melody Pond for that matter.

"I'd ask you who you think you are but the answer is pretty obvious" he growled in an undertone "So who do you think I am" the Doctor snared with outstretched arms "Hm?"

He paused.

"The woman" the Doctor began "Who killed the Doctor" he resigned for a moment, eyes scanning over an engrossed Rose "It sounds like you have my biography in there – I'd love a peek" he mentioned.

At this Rose came out of her thoughts with uncertain eyes that headed straight to the Doctor. He'd counted on this, she'd listen to his pleading stare as not to fear or hate the woman who'd killed him. She was Rose Tyler after all. She acknowledged his request but still held a fear in her eyes about him wanting to know the future – she knew as well as he did that foreknowledge is a danger to be avoided.

"Our records are sealed to the public, foreknowledge is dangerous" the Robot voice confirmed.

He held Rose's stare intensely for a few more moments before breaking the contact "Yeah well I'll be dead in 3 minutes there isn't much foreknowledge left" he returned to the machine.

"Sorry can't do that" it countered.

He gave a little sigh, returning his heavy eyes to Rose who was now looking with compassion at Melody, sensing her distress. It was as though he was back in Utah two bodies ago and she was face to face with the Dalek.

The memories consumed his thoughts – how much she'd changed him within the space of a few hours. The raw agony of the Time war dispelled in her words 'It's not the one pointing a gun at me' and the realization – oddly enough brought to light by his nemesis – that he truly loved her.

"Records available"

His ears pricked up at this as did Rose's – Amy must have done something to sway their minds in there somewhere. He exhaled, going to get up. Unintentionally he'd inspired Rose to move toward him – _so human._

"Easy" she mumbled, hoisting him up. His arms swung instinctively around her body – legs trembling under the weight. Clinging to her middle as she mirrored him that equilibrium they created became visible – they felt it.

"Question – I'm dying…who wants me dead?" he began.

"The Silence" the Robot answered.

"What is the Silence? Why's it called that? What does it mean?" he pressed.

"The Silence is not a species, it's a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked" the Robot informed.

"What question?" the Doctor grilled.

"The first question the oldest question in universe, hidden in plain sight-" the Robot started.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Yes-" he started, exasperated.

"Yes but what is the question?" Rose interrupted, shaking her head – clearly she'd had enough of the usual tiptoeing around information when time was a crucial factor.

He gave a proud smirk, watching the Robot with intrigue.

"Unknown"

"Oh well fat lot of use that is you big ginge call yourselves records!" the Doctor ranted to be interrupted once more – only this time it was his body giving a painful reminder about the lack of time he had on this mortal coil "Arghhh! _Kidneys_ are always the first to quit!" he exclaimed, letting go of Rose and clutching his lower half "Ughh" he felt her hands move to compensate his shift in weight and consciousness and everything went black for a second or so "I've had better you know" he added, feeling himself hitting the marble floor like a dead weight. He began the effort of forcing his eyes open to search for her face.

Sure enough there she was comforting him, Rose – ever magnificently human… "Arghhh!"

He mustered strength to reach his hands and knees when throbbing intervened, only to be subdued by her calming hands covering his.

They were opposite one another, every inch a reflection.

"Amy, Rory - can you hear me?" he mustered.

"What do we do? This is me actually talking…what do we do?" Amy breathed.

"She's your daughter _just stop_ them" he gritted, eyelids bowing to his convulsions.

"How?" she yelled.

"Just do it!" he replied with authority, collapsing as he did so.

Rose was moving him again, he could sense her struggle to drag him in the direction of the Tardis. It was when they reached the stairs that he protested, opening his eyes as much as he could. He focused on a now distant Melody.

Rose followed his eye line, verifying her action to approach with a look of questioning. He lulled a nod, breathing shallow. As he felt her heat move away and footsteps resonate on the marble, another pang of distress coursed through his body.

With each step she took it was echoed by Melody moving to the door. Their eyes were connected with heightened intensity – if anyone had walked in now it appeared as though Rose was stalking her prey - the deer caught in headlights - and ready to make an attack. Her words, however, were contradictory.

"Please" she implored, "We have to save your parents, don't run. I know you're scared but never run when you're scared, we're all scared – please, if that's one thing that wonderful man taught me it was not to run just because you're frightened"

Rose's voice was quivering with urgency and would have hung in the air afterwards if not for the screams of distress and the Doctor's ever heavier breaths. Melody stared at this woman, perplexed and conflicted. She felt a deep buried anxiety toward the calls of fear that were filling the space and yet her thoughts were muddled beyond recognition –along with what loyalties should have instilled motion in her.

With that the static stare was broken with the Doctor's mumbled instructions "Rose run to the Tardis"

She was there so fast his feeble crawls toward his ship had only moved him inches from where Rose had set him.

"Look at you, you still care" Melody noted, now sitting in fascination and watching the weak man with his strong yet slightly helpless companion. He continued to struggle to the blue box whilst this Rose attempted to aid him.

"Rose" the Doctor repeated, shaking his head.

"It's impressive I'll give you that" Melody continued.

"River, please" he muttered.

"Again who is this _River_? She's got to be a woman, am I right?" Melody continued.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked, fear beginning to overwhelm her. He was so broken and his giving up on moving only enforced the fact he was nearing his end. She swallowed the nerves though, feeling his hands clasp hers so tightly that she would have been rooted to him if she hadn't been already.

"Rose, get her to save Amy and Rory" he instructed.

"We'll go now, yeah?" Rose offered, trying to smile but her eyes let her down – they were trembling.

"Now you know I can't" he replied, attempting to smile back but only managing a tear logged expression – lips downturned as his vulnerability began to break through.

The time for pretending things were going to be fine were over. No more light hearted jokes and remarks. No more flirtatious glances and doting eyes. Just them. Scared.

"Well I'm not leaving you" she replied a sardonic snuff of a laugh departing from her lips.

Suddenly they were back in Canary Wharf what seemed an eternity ago. She was defying his orders, willing to risk her life for his love only this time it was different. They both knew completely how they saw one another and he was the one in harm's way, well more so than last time. She would live on and he would perish.

He gave her one last wincing smile "Tell her to - now" he mustered.

"Tell me about her? Go on!" Melody pressed irately.

Rose let go of his eyes, turning her head to face her "Do what he says" she ordered – stare as dark as the depths of space itself "_Now_"

"Doctor you did it! You did it!" Rory exclaimed, rejoicing as Amy laughed.

Their laughter subsided as Melody came into view "I seem to be able to fly her. She showed me how, she taught me. She said I'm the child of the Tardis – what does it mean?" she said disjointedly, unable to process it.

"Where is he?" her mother returned, somewhat at loss of words to answer her.

"You're so stubborn" the Doctor said quietly with what shouldn't be playful eyes given the circumstances.

"I told you I was never going to leave you" she half jested, though her gaze communicated the words from the bottom of her heart.

He laughed lightly "That you did" he mused, mind cast back to that godforsaken day. The look on her face when she was falling, screaming – it had haunted his dreams to this very day "Got to be said, I never thought I'd go so happily" he considered.

"What?" she asked "Don't talk like that okay…you'll be fine, you'll see" she rambled, lying to herself more than anyone as she strived to regain the facade they'd held earlier.

"Now we both know that time has passed" he interrupted.

"In your arms Rose" he informed, a few stray tears trembling down his cheeks. The admission filled the empty room, swelling with each passing second as their locked eyes continued to dance.

Rose began to blubber helplessly, wiping his tears with shaking hands as he gathered all his energy to return the gesture.

"My Rose, travelling parallel to parallel to find me again" he struggled, through both tears and pain, cupping her face.

She pulled one hand off, cradling it in her grasp. He suddenly took hold of one, clutching it tightly as though it was the last thing tying him to life.

"My Doctor, who burned up a sun…just to say goodbye" she returned, kissing his fingertips and wetting them with her tears. As the water trickled down the contours of his fingers, cool and pure it was in that moment he decided that even when she cried, those eyes were the most devastatingly beautiful sight he'd ever seen and that no others were worthy of dying in the wake of.


	4. Hello

Chapter 4 - Hello

"You can't die now"

And with that the privacy of their moment was broken, though their eye contact remained a constant.

"I know you don't die now" Amy confirmed, rushing to his side.

"Oh Pond you've got schedule for everything" he returned, still not abandoning Rose's soft stare.

"It doesn't make any sense" he heard his Scottish companion mutter under her breath.

"Doctor what do we do?" Rory implored, eyes wandering over his defeated body as this stranger cradled it. He could tell there was something significant happening between the two but this was hardly the time or place "What do we do, come on, how do we help him?" he questioned Rose, who narrowed her bleary eyes as she watched the life and light slowly ebbing from the Doctor's.

She simply shook her head in response with "He can't regenerate" she choked, not looking to Rory – unable to tear her eyes away.

"I'm sorry Rory you can't, nobody can" the Doctor managed, turning to look at his current companions. They looked petrified and he hated it. Amy looked as though she was about to say something but he continued instead "For once, listen to me, I need to talk to your daughter" he mustered "Rose, give me a minute okay?"

Rose nodded, letting go of him and taking a few steps to stand beside Rory. She could feel the weight of Rory's gaze flickering over her but was too overwhelmed with the sight before her to respond.

Melody Pond approached the Doctor cautiously, kneeling tentatively at his side.

"Find her, find River Song and tell her something from me" the Doctor began.

"Tell her what?" she replied.

He beckoned her closer with his eyes, whispering an inaudible something into her ears.

"Well I'm sure she knows" Melody smiled comfortingly as he smirked back.

However her expression rapidly faded as he tensed once more, convulsing under the pain.

"No" Rose breathed, running to him.

She made it as his eyes began to flutter closed – he was fighting the urge to let go. He could feel Rose taking his hands but they wouldn't respond as they just hung there limply "Rose Tyler" he murmured "I"

Not again. No he couldn't do this again! Rose hadn't hear him earlier – only that blasted hologram! The Doctor was cursing himself as he put all his effort into speaking but nothing was coming out. He was drowning, the air was thickening and constricting his throat. Nothing was going to get in or out. His pained eyes met the panic consuming Rose's expression as he forced them open.

She spluttered a sob, her face the haunting echo of it all that time ago. She was reining back the tears – he could feel the tension in her grip on his hands, pleading.

But he was faltering under the weight of his own body now, the energy within him dwindling with every passing second. He was so determined to get these words out but everything was waning. The world was going black save Rose's face and heat of her breath on his cheeks.

"I" he repeated, darkness swallowing him all the more.

Silence.

Everybody remained where they were for a few minutes – it was as though the room had completely frozen in time. Not a breath was heard except for that last one of the Doctor's echoing in their ears.

Rose inhaled, eyes darting over a lifeless face - unable to register the sight. The universe had been swept from beneath her and she was falling. Falling through all of time and space - the howling of the void engulfing her heart and stilling her body.

Amy, who was sheltered by Rory's embrace looked in the same direction as her husband – watching the mysterious blonde with such intrigue through their tears. They wanted to approach her but she seemed immobile. As though she was meant to be there, still. Still as he was for all eternity and forever clasping his hands.

Melody stared on also, drinking in the scene through guilt glazed eyes.

Rose closed her eyes tight, tears trembling onto his lips. She unlocked her hands softly as though not to disturb her beloved. He was hers, just in a different shell.

She bowed her head, looking over this new face for a moment before brushing a lock of his hair from his forehead. Her hands cupped his head adoringly as she leant closer to him "Me too" she whispered with a small sad smile. With that Rose pressed her lips to his forehead, kissing it tenderly before releasing her hold on him.

Straightening herself up she confronted her spectators. It seemed redundant to ask who they were as a hollow aching was beginning to swell within her "Who's River Song?" Rose questioned sincerely, focusing. She'd do his will, as always – it was all she could offer him now – her cherished Doctor.

At a loss for what to say Amy turned to the machine "Are you still working because I'm still a relative?" the lack of response seemed encouraging "Access files on River Song"

"Records available" it announced.

"Show me her, show me River Song" Rose instructed.

Melody and Rose were taken aback as the machine transformed into River - confusion causing them to simultaneously close their eyes as though to clearly process the concept.

"Melody what did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for River Song, what was it?" Rose interrogated.

Melody didn't look at Rose but instead to the ground, deep in thought.

Rose darted her exhausted eyes to Amy and Rory who could offer her no explanation. It was only when they began to look shocked that Rose returned her attentions to Melody.

"What's happening, what are you doing?" Amy questioned, her daughter emitting a beautiful golden light.

"Oh my god" Rose breathed, heart skipping a beat "Step back a bit" she warned.

"Just tell me Rose, the Doctor, is he worth it?" River questioned the startled blonde.

"Yes, yes he is" she smiled.

River nodded, smiling and sharing a long gaze before approaching the resting Time Lord.

"River what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Hello sweetie" she whispered, cradling the Doctor's head much like Rose had.

With that she pressed her lips to his, sending her regeneration energy into him in a glorious blaze of light.

Rose, Amy and Rory staggered back a few steps. Rory shielding Amy in his embrace as he and Rose winced in the moment's wake.

Then, as though jolted back to life, the Doctor sprung to his feet just in time to catch River as she fell. Laying her to rest on the ground he set his eyes on his friends. All of whom were shocked beyond anything.

"Will she be okay?" Rory pressed, flabbergasted but deciding not to question how in fact his impossible friend had managed to be brought back to life.

The Doctor nodded, looking to River before his eyes flickered to a familiar blonde.

He beamed a wide smile and she sputtered out a half smile, disbelief framing her eyes as they looked at one another.

"Hello" he said, green eyes dancing over her expression.

"Hello" Rose returned, biting her bottom lip as she took in the impossible man before her.

Then she ran.

Ran right into the Doctor's open arms and he laughed, holding her closer than he'd ever had before.


	5. Belgium

Chapter 5 – Belgium

"You never answered my question Rose Tyler" the Doctor commented, wandering around the console and flipping various switches as he went.

His concerned eyes lingered on Amy and Rory for a moment. They were tending to River as she lay on the stairwell – comatose. It was a precious sight seeing the pair doting over their daughter.

"Do you think I would be here if I was?" Rose replied cryptically, moving around the console and trailing her finger along the rim as she always had. The Tardis hummed contently at her touch, which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor who grinned.

"She missed you" he murmured, something in his eyes telling Rose it wasn't just on the Tardis' part he was speaking.

"I missed her too" she returned, eyeing up the column as she smoothed the bridge.

He smiled a silent smile, watching her for a few seconds before meeting her playful stare. They stood side by side, the Doctor studying her beautifully unchanged features.

"I was" she suddenly answered honestly, captivating his attention from his whimsical thoughts "-angry at the time" she added "But then you explained"

His expression became quizzical at this, delving into her hazel stare.

"Other you" she elaborated once more.

"Oh" he said, unsure of how to respond. It wasn't that he assumed they didn't talk – of course they did. Would be ridiculous if they didn't. It was just that it felt unnatural to have missed out on a conversation with her – like he was out of sync. He didn't like it one bit and it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

"There's another you?" Amy chimed in, looking at Rose wearily.

"Not now Pond" the Doctor shushed abruptly. Causing her to raise an eyebrow.

Rose felt the weight of his stare remain on her face, she could see the saddened curiosity in his green eyes.

With a pensive breath she scooped his hands in hers "You gave me forever" Rose began sincerely "And that's all I wanted" she shrugged, seeing his eyes soften and lips morph into a saddened smile – so vulnerable. Rose ignored the dull aching it was inducing in her chest, she hated seeing him like this. She had to make him see how wonderful he was, and how he'd made the right decision despite knowing he wanted it to be _him _"Forever…with _you_ – the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the Tardis, just as it should be" she smiled.

The Doctor couldn't help but let that smile warm his hearts along with the knowledge that his sacrifice had truly been for the best – for once.

"It worked then?" he smirked in an undertone, cheekily impressed with himself.

With that a gold light absorbed the airspace beside Rose, depositing another familiar face.

"Oh yes!" his former self confirmed, waggling his eyebrows.

"Who's he?" Rory asked cautiously, stepping away from River and Amy.

"What have you done to her!" the part human Doctor frowned, ignoring Rory as his eyes wandered around the bridge "And what happened to River?" he added seeing her lying on the stairs "And who are you two?" he continued "Still not ginger" he snuffed, seeing his former self "Suppose you've compensated with-"

Rose rolled her eyes, inspiring the Doctor's smirk to grow "I'll fill you in later" she informed with a grin.

"I was being rude again, wasn't I?" he replied.

"Yeah" she answered, nodding.

"Sorry, I'm having trouble with this – _who _are you?" Rory asked again.

"I'm the Doctor" the human counterpart introduced with a smile, wandering and offering his hand to Rory.

Skeptically he shook back, looking to the Doctor he knew and back at this man.

"But he's the Doctor" Amy added as her Doctor neared this stranger, eyeing him up and down a little.

"Two Tardises at one point in time and space?" the eleventh Doctor pondered aloud.

"The weakest point" his counterpart returned, equally guarded.

"Really?" the new Doctor enquired in astonishment.

"Yup" he smirked back, popping his 'p'.

"Who'd have figured, right slam bang in the middle of the third Reich in Berlin" eleven considered.

"Not as odd as Belgium" ten noted.

The Doctor's chuckled in unison, embracing each other warmly.

Rose crossed her arms, leaning on the console as Rory and Amy continued to glare – aghast. Patting him on the back with a 'ha!' the human Doctor moved toward the love of his life "Rose, we'd better go, this temporal field won't hold"

He placed his hands on her hips, looking in her deep in the eyes.

"Can't it last any longer?" she asked quietly.

"Ohhh" he mock groaned "I _suppose_ I could fiddle with the circuit breakers and re-route the power through a cronon loop, buy you about an hour"

The Doctor observed the exchanged - he loved the way she used to be able to convince him of something with a smile.

"Thanks" she smirked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

His previous self blushed furiously, before waving himself off and disappearing into stardust.

The eleventh Doctor waved, Rory catching his eyes as his former self vanished out of sight "I'll explain later" he assured, noting the confusion "Pond, you and Rory should get your daughter to the sick bay – shake a leg!"

Amy gave him a narrow and suspicious glance, flickering it to Rose before nudging Rory "Come on you, let's get madam to bed"

As the trio departed the Doctor spun to Rose "So?" he clapped.

"So" she grinned "What have I got to do to get a cup of tea round here?"


	6. Allonsy!

Chapter 6 – Allons-y!

The Doctor handed Rose her a familiar mug. Taking a seat on the same corner of the kitchen table as her. He watched her dotingly, refreshing his mind of mornings far away when they would sit like this, jabbering on about where they'd go that day or where they'd been the last. Sometimes not even chat about anything at all and just sit, like this. Him watching his precious human in quiet concentration, thinking how wonderful she was.

"You didn't change the décor in here then" she noted, nursing her favourite mug "You know the tea always tasted the best in this mug" she continued, inhaling it with a smile.

He smirked silently "Wanted to keep a piece of the Tardis familiar, that and your-" he cut himself off as her playful eyes met his. She took a sip of her tea, giving an inquisitive look.

"The Tardis exploded when I regenerated but I think she tapped into my mind when rebuilding, kept a few places safe"

Rose smiled gently. He was still her lonely Timelord who mooched about the Tardis it seemed, but he'd found someone. And better yet two someones, which was good. Great even. She stared into his green eyes for a prolonged moment before his dropped to her hands.

Something had caused a lump to form in his throat. He was pulling a variation of _that face. _The one he pulled when he'd seen something he wasn't too sure about. As he noticed her noticing him noticing his discomfort he forced it down with a wry gulp.

"So you and I are doing well?" he breathed, nodding to a gold wedding band that adorned her finger.

It took her a moment to register what he'd said but after following his pensive eyes, she realized what he was referring to.

"Yep" she confirmed, unable to control her smile.

"Mind if I?" he inquired, gesturing toward the ring.

Rose obliged, releasing her tea as he seized her hands. He slipped the band off, holding onto her other hand softly.

He brought it to eye level, resting his elbow down, studying the article with resigning smile.

"It's got an inscription" she added, interrupting his wandering thoughts and memories of could have beens and lost chances.

It was in Gallifreyan – how he didn't sense it on the mere texture was beyond him. He put the evasion down to distraction. Rose Tyler was distracting after all. Being all pink and yellow and beautifully human.

He turned the gold round between his forefinger and thumb, feeling the words in the intricate and delicately engraved pattern. His eyes fluttered closed as he murmured under his breath.

"_Your hand in mine and one word – run"_

"Oh I went all mushy and romantic didn't I?" he mock moaned, opening his eyes and turning to a rather pleased looking Rose Tyler.

"Oh yes" she confirmed, an echo of his former self-resonating in her voice.

He narrowed his eyes teasingly "Shush" he returned playfully, giving her hand a squeeze before offering it to the other. He gently slid on the the ring, touching it thoughtfully as he coveted her delicate hands.

His expression slipped into one of deep concentration, inspiring Rose to speak.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm always okay" he replied, studying the ring a bit longer before returning to her eyes.

"You've not changed that much then" Rose noted.

"Hm" he agreed, expression on the wrong side of concentration and now slipping into cold reverie

"How long has it been? For you?" the Doctor asked, voice as soft as his vulnerable stare.

Rose knew this was coming. She could sense it. It was only natural after all but she knew it would break his hearts – even if he wouldn't admit it to her.

"7 years" she answered honestly.

"7 years!" he gasped in horror, hiding it with a smile and chipper tone "Blimey it's been _that_ long?" he continued – more to himself than Rose. She'd been without him that long. Well, not without him per say but away from actual him. The memories of the beach were still fresh in his mind as the air was that morning in Norway. Were they as intact for her as they were him? He chastised his selfishness and amended the thought. He wanted that to feel like a distant far off dream. He wanted Rose not to look back in sadness but joy. That was the whole point in taking her there again, to replace the pain and hurt with a new life – a better life. One which she's clearly having.

"And there was you saying that you didn't do domestic" she returned cheekily, as though trying to make light of the dark thoughts he was having. It was as if she was in his head. The Doctor gave her a curious glance – it had been a while since he was in the presence of someone so attuned to him.

His face brightened up, leaving the darkness out of mind.

"Are you happy?" he enquired, after all that would make it all worth it. The sacrifice he made on _that _day. A normal, happy life – not too normal he hoped. But adequately human enough that was brilliant in all the ways he'd never be able to offer.

Rose nodded sincerely, smiling widely.

He smiled back contently, suddenly feeling a little more at ease in his hearts. The thought filled him with a warmth, head to toe. It absorbed him completely, the worry about his Rose that had burdened him in those isolated moments on the bridge or when he was away from Pond and Rory for long enough for his demons and dark memories to resurface in his mind.

Suddenly a question was burning on his lips, one he'd often asked when trying to get himself out of his depression, an inspiring moment of speculation that made him smile no matter what he'd been mulling over.

"Do you have any-" he began, looking to her hands again. They were encased in his. He breathed, containing himself, excitement bubbling so that it interrupted the communication between his mouth and mind.

He looked to Rose, trying to convey his question. Her smirk meant she knew what he was enquiring about. She raised a teasing eyebrow poking her tongue into her cheek.

"You do?" he deduced, barely able to stop excitement warping his voice.

Rose didn't say a word as her eyes sparkled back at him, setting her hands free of his. Rummaging in her jacket pockets, he put his hands on his knees, following her search.

"Bigger on the inside" she mentioned, earning a smirk.

The Doctor watched intently as she appeared to locate what she was searching for "Here" she announced, handing him a blue purse. He took it calmly, thumbs tracing over the article before settling on the latch. He'd let his imagination run off with him a few times, when he'd given into temptation in his dreams. Despite knowing that when he woke disappointment would bear down on him he couldn't resist it. After all the possibilities he conjured would never near the beauty of the reality, a reality that was so distant but now rested in his hands.

He undid the purse, eyes scanning over the contents before reaching what he'd sought after. He tugged a little ribbon, releasing a treasure trove.

There, staring back at him was Rose and his former self, cooing over a little bundle in her hands. A mess of brown hair and the most beautiful brown gaze staring right at him, looking intently into his eyes.

His throat closed up a little and eyes began to water. He was more beautiful than any sight in the universe surpassing any feeble concoction of the mind. He felt as though he'd become a father again, which he had, technically.

"Oh Rose" he managed, tracing over his face "He's wondrous"

"Just like you ya know, running around causing mischief" she smiled dotingly, pointing to another picture overleaf.

He giggled. He'd not giggled for a long time, laughed of course but a giggle was a sign of true elation. It sort of escaped out his mouth which he covered for a moment, resting on his elbow, eyes drifting over the photo.

He could feel Rose watching him as he adored the image with his eyes.

He dropped his fingers and scrunched them under his chin, studying the boy.

"How old is he?" he probed.

"Jack is 4 in a week" Rose said proudly.

"4 in a week!" he repeated, loving the measurement as much as the child that was staring at him. It was a little boy's measurement, one he could imagine Rose being reminded of on a daily basis.

"Here's a more recent one" Rose offered, scrambling through the photos until she found the one.

There he stood, his boy in the crook of his father's arm staring up at the stars. Said father was pointing to a planet – Raxicoricofalipatorious to be precise.

"Can I?" he motioned, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Sure" smiled, pulling out another photo from behind it.

He took the sonic screwdriver and whirred it over the images, committing them to its memory.

"So who are those two and where's Donna?" Rose pressed.

His glee vanished at that "She couldn't hold the consciousness, I had to wipe her memory" he answered without emotion.

"Oh Doctor" Rose murmured.

"This is Amy and Rory Williams, Amy Pond and Rory – married" he interjected energetically before she could give him sympathy.

"You do domestic see!" Rose teased, following his lead.

"Yes I suppose so" he breathed lightly. He watched her giggle at his resigning expression, leaning into his hand as it covered his mouth in contemplation.

A long silence passed as she let her eyes drop from his and back to her tea. He knew what she was thinking as sadness absorbed her face – nothing in the teacup could inspire such coldness and silence in her eyes so it only left that thought. The horrid and simply inhuman and stark reality of everything – the one they'd run from for so long only to have it catch up on them once more.

"This is the last time I'm going to speak to you Rose" he stated quietly.

"I know" she whispered solemnly, eyes reaching for his.

They met, both glazed with tears.

He exhaled, retrieving one of her hands in his. He studied it for a moment, lost in the softness of her palm before quickly retracting his gaze to hers. The intensity captivated him completely, as though she was taking in every detail of everything in her vision, namely him.

"I just want to say, because I couldn't before" he began, rising from the table.

He felt her pulse stammer speedily under his touch. He smirked a little "Not just before…" his smile faded, mind wandering to all the chances he'd had to tell her how much she meant to him. He'd been given another now and he didn't want to squander it like the old fool he was. No. He refused to let her leave without hearing him say it. The words were ready in his mind, they had been for years – ever since Cardiff in that blasted basement. "The last time I saw you" he managed painfully, mouth dancing around those words unwittingly.

It'd become so easy to avoid sharing his true feelings. Never had he opened up to anyone since her and after he had, well the loss of Rose was enough to shut down that function in his life permanently.

Her eyes were questioning and yet comprehensive "You understand why, right?" he started.

Rose nodded "You don't have to you know"

"No I do. I have to tell you" he corrected stubbornly, forcefully – more so to himself than her. He led her up from her chair, bringing her towards him.

"Rose Tyler" he began, looking deep into that magnificent gaze "I have always, and will always" he paused, hitching a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. He exhaled meeting eyes once more "love you" he concluded.

"I love you too" Rose beamed back as his hand settled on her cheek.

They looked at each other, unmoving. Their breath was still between them as he let go of her left hand, placing it slowly on her waist. His eyes drifted downwards as he did so, as though taking the utmost care in the action, his hearts stammering as he felt his hands claim his. The Doctor met her eyes quickly as though asking for permission. She gave him an inviting gaze blinking slowly as he began edging his face closer to hers. She didn't flinch, save for her lips parting ever so slightly as he brought her body flush with his. That was it. He brushed a kiss on her lips, catching the breath that escaped in his mouth.

"I shouldn't have done that" he reprimanded in a whisper, now a few millimeters from her lips.

"He won't mind, it's _you _after all" she laughed with a breath.

He did the same, resting his forehead against hers and tangling his hand in her hair, eyes a dark viridian. She fell silent for a few seconds before becoming aware of fully aware of her own grip on him and their brushing noses.

Rose kissed him again, the something inside that told her not to vanishing in a moment of want. He responded with equal lust, so much so that she stumbled backwards towards the table with force. The tea-cup spilling onto the floor and the clink of china on the surface broke them from their intense embrace.

"Didn't realize you had that in you" she giggled breathily.

He giggled again, placing a gentle peck on her forehead.

'_Enough' _he justified to himself as his lips left her skin for the final time. Oddly enough he was okay with that fact. Contented even.

….

"So you're the Doctor" Rory announced, boggled.

"Yep, based on his last regeneration mind. Bit disappointed I'm not ginger to be honest" the tenth Doctor rambled, moseying around the console distractedly.

"So you just change. You're whole body" Amy stated, folding her arms as she leant against it, blocking his path.

"Yup" he answered, looking into her eyes.

Amy fell into his thoughtful gaze, feeling a little under scrutiny but nonetheless captivated. She had to admit, he was devishly handsome.

"Mind if I?" he began, rustling through his suit pockets – retrieving a sonic screwdriver.

Rory, who had been studying him cautiously came up behind Amy at this, going to cough. Before he managed to he felt a nudge.

"No" she smiled.

At this the Doctor aimed the device at Rory and then her. He paused after a few seconds with raised eyebrows, reading the device "River's parents?" he noted.

"Wait how do you know R-" Amy argued.

"Spoilers" he replied cryptically.

With that Rose and the Doctor entered the room hand in hand. The human time lord smiled at his beloved at which she grinned back. She turned to the time lord beside her who was wearing a teary smile. She nodded, launching into a hug. He looked over her once more, committing the brave smile to his memory as his hands held onto her arms.

And in a second she was gone, the warmth of her body faded and he was left grasping thin air.

"Look after him, he won't admit it but he needs someone" Rose instructed Amy as she rejoined her husband.

The Doctor gave himself a nod, before drifting his focus to Rose who hand now entwined her hand with his. They did look perfect together if he said so himself. He crossed his now seemingly useless arms across him, smiling at her. She mouthed a thank you at him, smiling through her sorrow.

"Allons-y!" his former self replied to him, pressing a button on his sonic screwdriver.

It was over then.

They'd left.

Everyone remained still for a few moments, the humans watching the Doctor as he didn't flinch. He was like a statue, a satisfied yet broken smile placed on his face.

"He seemed to know River?" Rory asked the Doctor, trying to break the silence.

"I've known her longer than you two can comprehend" he returned, breaking out of his thoughts and beginning to fiddle with his screwdriver.

"Doctor, who was that, the blonde?" Amy added.

"That Rory, was Rose Tyler – my best friend in this universe and any parallel it can produce" the Doctor responded, heading down the stairs to the console.

"Well it seemed that you are more than friends" Amy pried with intrigue.

"We are Pond. Long ago, far away and always" the Doctor smiled.

"You sure about that? Just friends?" she interrogated.

"In a manner of speaking" he returned cryptically, masking a hint of sadness.

"You miss her" Rory noted observantly.

The Doctor stopped moving, taking out his sonic screwdriver and plugging into the console "Always" he replied, not meeting their eyes.

"Well couldn't they stay?" Amy asked hopefully.

"No, they're living the adventure I could never have" the Doctor answered, refusing to look at them.

With a whir photos fell onto the console from somewhere or other. The Doctor took them and tucked them into a groove around the console screen. He lingered on them as he spoke – a look of wistful wonderment "And that in itself is brilliant. She's doing what I told her to do; to have a brilliant life and to look after me, he needs her" his fingers traced her face.

Amy wandered around the console, followed by Rory. The pair saw the photos and gave one another a soft glance.

"And what do you need Doctor?" Amy asked tenderly.

"Fish fingers and custard - Allons-y!" he beamed.

"What?" Rory blurted out.

"Nope, doesn't quite work with this mouth – teeth are in the way" the Doctor concluded, pulling on a handle with a grin "Geronimo!"


End file.
